


The Point of no Return

by NomiDarklighter



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Briefing, Death Star, Yavin 4, mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8274262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NomiDarklighter/pseuds/NomiDarklighter
Summary: Mon Mothma will send Jyn Erso on a mission.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know if this short story really works, specially when Rogue One: A Star Wars Story is released, but I wrote it nevertheless. Enjoy!

It wasn't the first time, she has sent people on missions, who were only briefly members of the Alliance. But this time it will be entire different.

Mon Mothma stands in the briefing room and ponders if it is the right decision to send this young woman on this crucial mission.

On this mission it depends, if the Empire will grow unbeatable or if the Alliance will run a chance to defeat the Empire. They've get information from the father of this woman, that there will be soon an imminent weapon test. Before they get the information, there were already rumors about a new Imperial super weapon under construction at a place somewhere at the galaxy.

The Alliance leader scrolls through the record at the monitor.  
Since she was 15 years old, Jyn Erso was on her own. Her criminal record is, for a woman of her age, impressive. Forging of Imperial documents, possession of stolen property, aggravated assault and last but not least resisting arrest. She has constantly defied Imperial laws. Mon Mothma cracks a smile. What they did with the Alliance is defying Imperial laws too.

She scrolls over and reads the description of Jyn's behavior. There is noted, that the young woman is reckless, aggressive and undisciplined. Not the best reputation for her, but maybe this characteristics could help her to be successful. Mon Mothma sighs. Maybe she'll send Jyn to her death, but there's no other choice.

When the door hiss open, Mon Mothma squares her shoulders. A Rebel Fleet Trooper brings the shackled Jyn Erso in. The Alliance leader is ready to brief the young woman.  
This is the point of no return for both of them.


End file.
